villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Young
Chase Young is one of the main antagonists in the animated series, Samurai Showdown. Young is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Rebuilting and Gaining Land Seeing that the Xiaolin monk temples are falling apart, after the results of the previous war, Chase Young takes refuge to China, begging the new emperor, Shan Yu, to give a territory to the Xiaolin monks, so that they will rebuilt what they have lost. While Mozenrath isn't keen on the boy's idea, Shan Yu, on the other hand, agrees to the boy's offer, leaving Young to express the magnificence of the emperor, before he would leave China at once. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings Long ago in the Fire Nation, there was a General by the name of Jianjun, who was one of the most powerful fire benders and generals the Nation had ever known. He was also one of the most prideful and stubborn. Despite all of his victories, all he wanted was the perfect child to carry on his legacy: a powerful warrior and a perfect fire bender to honour himself. His first daughter Daja, was a beautiful girl with great fire bending skills. However she was born blind. Despite this, Jianjun still loved her deeply. He then had a son Zu, who was equally good, but was born mute. His second son Xokai,the most skilled of them all, was born with deafness. But Jianjun didn't mind their disadvantages and still loved them all. Finally, he has his last son: Xen. He was born with sight, speech and hearing, but lacked the one thing Jianjun wanted most. Fire bending. Growing up, Xen was mostly ignored by his father, who paid more attention to his fire bending siblings. He thought that since Xen was a non-bender, he could never become the perfect son he had always wanted. Jianjun always instilled upon him that he was never living up to his potential and nothing he did was ever good enough. To make matters worse, his mother had died from childbirth and so Xen didn't really have any parent that payed attention to him. Because of this, Xen developed a strong and overpowering desire to make his father proud of him. As the years passed and Xen became a young adult, he had become a very wise and powerful person. He was an incredibly intelligent student, had mastered various martial art styles before reaching his teens, and was an absolute master with almost every weapon there was. He was praised by nearly everyone in the Fire Nation. The generals, the soldiers, even the Firelord himself were impressed by him. Despite all of this, though, his father still wasn't satisfied. He still believed that without bending, he would never be the son had wanted. Xen had enough when his father refused to let him join the army and, wanting to prove to his father what he was capable of, challenged him to a duel. The duel went on for hours, but in the end Jianjun won by using his combat experience and fire bending to his advantage. Upon his victory, Jianjun told Xen that he was nothing but a weakling, and that he would never be his son. He then left his injured and beaten son, who limped away in humiliation and pain. On that day, Xen snapped. He lost all love for his family and father, which was quickly replaced with hate. A few days later, while he was training, he was greeted by Heylin Witch Wuya. She told him that she could help him. If he agreed to give her his soul, she in return give him the Lao Mang Long Soup, which would give him the power, to take revenge on his father. Xen refused at first, but as Wuya kept taunting him and playing with his mind, Xen finally agreed. He drank the Lao Mang Lone soup, gaining eternal youth as well as the ability to transform into a dragon-like creature at will, at the cost of losing his soul; but didn't care, and went straight to his father. After killing his siblings in front of his eyes, he once again challenged his father. This time even Jianjun's bending couldn't save him from his son's reptilian form. As he laid beaten on the floor, he begged his son for mercy. His son answered Jianjun that was no longer his son, and that he had a new name now. He told him he was now Chase Young, The Heylin Warrior, before slashing his throat, and ending his existence. After his revenge, Chase went on to challenge various other warriors. He would always win, and after his victories he would turn his opponents into jungle cats, so they could serve him later. This went on for years, before Wuya recruited him and Jack Spicer, a big fan of his, to join the Eastern Demons alongside her. Dark Chi v. Darkness Within As the apprentice of Wuya, Chase Young considers himself the most powerful apprentice of the Four Eastern Demons. Aku, however, is somewhat doubtful of his abilities. Chase asks to be sent out to kill some of the alliance's enemies, but Aku only permits it so long as Scorpion can join Young. The two set upon the Dark Chi Warriors (Finn, Ratso, and Chow). One of them, Chow, tries to kill Young with some nunchakus, but Young is able to block the offensive. While the warriors concern themselves with Scorpion, Young severs the top of a pagoda that crushes, Finn, one of the three. Scorpion kills Chow, but is knocked out in the process. The last of the Dark Chi Warriors, Ratso, ends up killing himself by accident. Young, not satisfied with his task, sees a way to remove Scorpion from the picture. He summons magic to turn Scorpion to ice, and he then shoves his ally down a bottomless pit. More Double DuelsCategory:Warlock After the death of the Foot Mystics at the hand of Rothbart's sorcerer's society, Aku orders Chase Young and fellow apprentice, Drago, to eliminate one of the members of the faction. They set after the Wicked Witch of the West, who has her minions, Gloom and Truckle, get in their way. Chase transforms into his dragon form, but Truckle punches him in the face before he can attack. Young recovers, kicking Truckle into a bush. After Drago lays waste to most of Gloom and Truckle's other forces, the two sorcerer stooges retreat. Looking Outward Chase Young joins forces with Princess Azula, as he thinks he can use her to gain more prestige. Unfortunately, his joining forces with the Fire Nation serves only to bind him, as he falls under the dominion of Pharaoh Rameses. Discontent with his lot, Chase Young convinces a fellow Fire Nation warrior, the Combustion Man, to help him return to the Four Eastern Demons. Upon the demons' release by Unalaq, Chase Young plans to make his escape while on patrol with Combustion Man, Slithe, and Grune. Drago arrives in the midst of the patrol, diverting the attention of Slithe and Grune's men; this affords Combustion Man the chance to take many of them out. Chase Young then summons a small patrol of cats, which he transforms into his own dark warriors. While the warriors take out Slithe's lizards, Chase Young locks onto Grune, transforming into his dragon form in order to face his powerful adversary. He is able to knock back one of Grune's magical blasts back at him, but Grune gets up quickly. Young takes up a dual sided blade and lunges at Grune, who manages to parry most of his attacks. The Thundercat then gets in a lucky blast of magic, propelling Chase Young into a cobweb. Chase Young recovers, absorbing all of Grune's magical blasts. He then lunges at his foe, disarming Grune. Finally, Chase transforms Grune into a small creature that he can control. Slithe, noticing the fate of his partner, flees. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Chase Young appears on the epilogue of the third round, delivering a talisman to the Dark Hand, explaining his mutual goal, he also shares with the faction, though he pressures them to act fast and overtake the criminal empire, in order to facilitate their task of freeing Shendu, the Dark Hand's main accomplishment. Cartoon Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Dragons Category:The Four Eastern Demons Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tounament Category:Sorcerer Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:2001 introductions Category:Samurai Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Shendu's Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:Heylin Category:The Fire Nation Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Aku Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Jason Marsden